


Everyone Knows

by someb0ys



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	Everyone Knows

The party ended a little while ago but people still lingered. It was going well into the morning. The five am sun was starting to sink into the hotel room's sitting area. Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Phil Coulson, and a few other stragglers were all sprawled out, still sipping on their alcoholic drinks.

Tony wandered in pulling off his sunglasses. “Don't get up on my account,” he said looking over at everyone.

Clint smirked at him. “So, where did you run off to?” It's been hours since they've seem him which usually only met one thing.

Tony chuckled and shook his head. “I'm in the process of running off. Some pleasant drunk investors got me cornered for the past three hours.” He walked over to Steve laying on a couch who was just smiling with a tired look on his face. “You're up past your bedtime,” he murmured.

Steve scooted over offering him some room. “Sleeping schedule not a bedtime.” He tugged at Tony's arm pulling him down against the couch with him.

Tony went along with it although they were still keeping their relationship private from the rest of the team or so he thought. “Same thing Stevie,” Tony mumbled. Steve wrapped an arm around Tony's chest and nuzzled into his dark brown hair, ignoring everything but his tiredness.

Tony grabbed Steve's hand, his eyes starting to shut until he remembered where he was. “Want to tell us something?” Pepper asked who was curled up on an arm chair with an orange juice vodka.

“Steve's sleeping,” Tony whispered. He recognized the light brush of hot air on the back of his neck. He never wondered how everyone would find out but at least they were doing it when they were comfortable and everyone was too tired to get into it.

Steve groaned in his sleep. “I'm not,” he said against Tony's neck. Tony caught whiff of alcohol on Steve's breath and thought maybe that was why he was being so loose about this.

Phil stared at them with an unreadable expression. “That's cute,” Clint said taking a swig of his drink. Natasha smiled leaning against a sleeping Thor. “So it's a couple thing not a buddy thing?” Clint asked.

Steve's arm tightened around Tony's chest and he pushed one of his legs between Tony's which was their usual sleeping position at home. Tony wasn't sure if it was too sexual but decided to leave it. He was too tired to try and pry Steve off. “We're a couple,” Tony answered before closing his eyes again.

Bruce put down his glass and stretched his arms above his head. “I was wondering when you'd say something.” He yawned, standing up. “I think I'm going to go to sleep. Tony, I'll see you at three tomorrow in the lab. Night everybody.” He waved goodbye as he walked out the room.

Everyone went back to talking amongst themselves. Clint and Phil were stealing kisses, grabbing at each other drunkenly before leaving to one of their rooms altogether. “You had a good time tonight?” Tony whispered to Steve.

Steve nodded. “I danced a lot. Haven't done that in a long time.” He kissed Tony's neck. Tony looked back at him.

“You know everyone knows right?” He asked squeezing Steve's hand. Steve nodded kissing Tony's cheek. They felt like they were alone even though the room still had a few people in it but most of them were sleeping now. “You want to go find one of our rooms?” Tony asked settling back against Steve's warm body.

Steve shook his head. “Let's just stay like this.” He whispered. Tony didn't say anything else and they both fell asleep curled against each other. The last thing Steve remembered was Pepper laying a blanket on top of them and kissing both of their foreheads.


End file.
